<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>等待梅莉 by GhastlyDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917631">等待梅莉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream'>GhastlyDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>二设出没注意，戳雷抱歉</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maribel Hearn/Usami Renko, Saigyouji Yuyuko/Yakumo Yukari</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>等待梅莉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>二设出没注意，戳雷抱歉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《等待梅莉》</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>幽幽子的脚碰不着地，总隔着一小段微妙的距离，好在并不明显，不仔细看完全看不出来。紫买了一串烤团子封住她的嘴——幽幽子向来喜欢吃软糯的东西，她也喜欢尝紫温热柔嫩的唇，往往把那两瓣芍药咬出鲜红的花液来，露珠湿气在温婉花瓣上洇开。</p><p>紫要吃吗？她的耳边传来幽幽子口齿不清的询问，还未回答，烤得中心焦黄的白色团子就已经到了嘴唇前边。谢谢你，幽幽子——紫低头用齿把那团子从竹签上扯下，滚烫香甜的内陷突破表皮流向喉咙。她无端想起第二次月面战争后那次酒会，她在永琳面前从容饮下没有一丝污秽的酒水，欣赏对方眼里的风起云涌。永琳大概要过一段时间才能猜到酒是幽幽子偷来的，幽雅的亡灵公主，污秽与她无缘。</p><p> </p><p>“我想和你谈谈我一位朋友。”紫说。</p><p>“我会好好倾听的——阿紫，可丽饼是什么？”幽幽子的注意力很快被精致的食物转去。</p><p>紫温柔地捏捏她冰凉的掌心，牵着她过去。排队的人略有些多，所幸活了上千年的两人不会在这样的等待中心生烦闷。紫漫无目的地同她瞎扯：研究表明坐飞机的人比起一下机就在不远处等待自己的行李，更愿意走十五分钟的路去领无需等待的行李，人类就是这样会因等待感到恐慌的可笑生物……可丽饼起源于法国，却在日本发扬光大，大和民族在吸取外来文化方面确实值得佩服……幽幽子，你胸前的蝴蝶结散了。紫说着，替幽幽子绑好衬衫领口的蝴蝶结——她们为了不引人注目，穿着外界的衣服，不过即使如此，她们也足够引人注目了。</p><p>一份巧克力香蕉，一份枫糖栗子。她们在梧桐下的长椅并肩而坐，温凉的风浸透紫的肌肤。幽幽子咬一口可丽饼，平静地问：“不和我谈谈阿紫的朋友吗？”</p><p>“怕你吃醋啊。”紫微笑着，指尖擦拭着幽幽子唇边的奶油，放到自己嘴里品尝。甜而不腻，糅杂幽幽子的清香。</p><p>“我才不会。”幽幽子回答。于是紫向她讲述：一个女孩儿，头发如同我们身后梧桐褐色的树干，眼睛则是更深一些的褐色……时而冷静理性，时而轻佻懒散……幽幽子耐心地听着，直到紫的喉咙感到些许干渴，她突然插了一句话：“可是，阿紫呢？在她的人生中阿紫是一个怎样的角色？”</p><p>紫没有回答。她只是说：“幽幽子，我想让你体验一下这个时代的列车。”</p><p> </p><p>她们在自助售票机前快速地取了票——主要是紫在操作，幽幽子则无所事事地观察着四周。紫向她介绍说这是无人列车，她轻轻点头表示明白了，没有过多的表示。或许外界人类不断投来的视线已经让她感到厌倦与疲累了。谁叫她是绝世的美人呢？这么想着，紫不知为何感到有些得意。</p><p>无人列车上她给幽幽子讲述一个都市怪谈。反正是阿紫编的吧——对方这么表示。幽幽子好过分，这才不是我编的呢——我们现在坐着的无人列车，据说可以在某个特殊的时间点抵达一个叫幻想乡的车站——你先别说话，幽幽子，听我讲完——但是说到底，那个时间点只出现过一次，一个少女坠入了幻想与真实的界限，迷失在时间里，回溯到千百年之前。少女的同伴眼睁睁看着她消失，却连伸出手都无法做到，因为看到结界是仅有少女能做到的事情。从此以后，少女的同伴每天都在寻找那个叫幻想乡的车站，却每天都只能垂头丧气地在终点站下车。</p><p>“真是不幸。”幽幽子呢喃道。</p><p>“是啊，很不幸……但也会有幸运的事情发生吧。”紫笑了，“也许，那个坠入幻想的少女，在千百年之前看到了足够美丽的风景呢。”</p><p>——比如说，平安时代的绚丽樱花。</p><p> </p><p>下车的前几分钟有个女学生请求紫和幽幽子拍一张照片，幽幽子看上去有些犹豫，紫替她同意了。刚拍完，无人列车便抵达了终点站。于是她们下车。不出所料，中途并没有名为幻想乡的车站。</p><p>一下车紫就注意到了一个在车站旁徘徊的女孩。不可能注意不到的——所有人都控制不住地望向她，她的眼神是那么忧伤与无望，却也漾着坚强。她呆滞的目光似乎映不出任何景象，对他人的注视更是无动于衷。但当紫与她擦肩而过时，她迅速地回头对上紫的眼睛，褐色瞳孔忽地染上白炽灯的明亮，转瞬之间又重新黯淡下去，“Mari”的第一个音节刚从微张的唇边滑落就被硬生生咽回腹中……紫注意到她脖子上挂着的学生证，宇佐见莲子——她轻轻念出这个名字，然后毫不眷恋地继续前行。</p><p> </p><p>阿紫，怎么了？幽幽子捏捏她的手。她摇头。她只能摇头。谢谢你，幽幽子。没什么。真的没什么。</p><p> </p><p>——为了能与宇佐见莲子擦肩而过，玛艾露贝莉·赫恩等了一千两百多年。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>